1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to spinal interlaminal fixation systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Segmental spinal fusion plates with bolts and nuts appeared in the medical literature in 1948 (Baker, L. D., and Hoyt, W. A., Jr.: The use of interfacet Vitallium screws in the Hibbs fusion, South Med. J. 41:419, 1948) and lumbosacral fusion results using metal plates and screws were published in 1952 (Wilson, P. D., and Straub, L. R.: Lumbosacral fusion with metallic plate fixation. In American Academy of Orthopedic Surgeons: Instructional course lectures, vol. 9, Ann Arbor, 1952, J. W. Edwards). Successful clinical results using metal hardward for spinal fusions and corrections of scoliotic curves were reported in 1962 (Harrington, P. R.: Treatment of scoliosis. Correction and internal fixation by Spine Instrumentation, J. Bone Joint Surg. 44-A:591, 1962). Orthopedic Equipment Company, Inc. of Bourbon, Ind. has marketed a spinal fusion system under the mark "SMo Meurig Williams Spinal Fusion" or the like. Including an elongated plate having a pair of slots therein and having serrations along each edge thereof, and including serrated washers and nuts with bolts matching the serrations in the plate to inhibit longitudinal movement in the slotted plate. None of the above systems and methods disclose or suggest the present invention.